User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 2v2 best cards
It's me again! Very soon 2v2 will return. AREN'T YOU EXCITED? I'm learnt the best and worst cards in 2v2, here's my top 10 best cards in 2v2 10. Dark Prince Even before his buff dark prince was very decent at 2v2. Now he became a great all type troop which is fast, strong and versatile. Dark Prince is better than Valkyrie in 2v2 because I don't really see much Skeleton Army oppose to another card. 9. P.E.K.K.A. We all know P.E.K.K.A. Was the best Anti-Cancer card, she had no fear against Elite Barbarians, Royal Giant and Furnace. PEKKA is deadly on defence and amazing at offence. She can send more supports than usual thanks to the extra teammate. PEKKA is also popular at tournaments so why not use her now? 8. Knight I really like the Knight as a card in both 2v2 And 1v1, he's so versatile to fit in any decks, also, knight can withstand a lot of push for 3 elixir only, Knight also deals decent damage alone, watch out for him! 7. Baby Dragon Similar to the Knight, I like Baby Dragon as a card, in fact Baby Dragon Is my all time favourite card. His high HP and splash damage allows him to be a amazing support, baby Dragon doesn't deal much damage, but note he's just a support! If placed correctly, 12 minions can't beat a dragon! 6. Lumberjack What makes lumberjack a totally different card at 2v2 compared to 1v1, is because at 2v2, there'll be more high damage dealers and support, now his rage will be much more useful at making troops frenzy, thanks to the addition teammate 5. Tornado At my last list, tornado was #1. But after the update, tornado can't handle the troops long enough anymore, causing fast troops might be able to escape and damage more the tower, it can still handle troops which aren't too fast, allow rocket to crash all of them. 4. Rocket Speaking of Rocket...... (don't kill me Rocket haters), we all hate rocket at 1v1, 2v2? That's worse. As it not only kept its offensive potential, but also mad it's defensive potential much deadlier. Nice push you got there, would be shame if I had Rocket (unless you had Terrible rocket aiming), also rocket only cost 6 elixir, breaking the push at the price of any elixir 3. E-Wiz E-Wiz is the only legendary which reached the top 5. E-Wiz's spawn damage can be used against mass swarms like Skeleton Army . Also, his stun effect Is a tank saver! As it's can reset inferno tower and dragon. E-Wiz is probably the best legendary in the game, and he's still strong at 2v2. Watch out for Fireball + though! 2. Zap It's very versatile no mater what, it's a swarm killer an inferno stopper, just like E-Wiz. What makes it better is that It can Zap anywhere and 2 elixir cheaper! Zap can also finish low Hp tower and while it might take longer for E-Wiz as it's a spell, I prefer you to use this card! 1. Giant Skeleton No doubt the best defensive card in 2v2! I know that he's weak at 1v1, but he's an unstoppable wall at 2v2, if mass glass cannons were hiding behind a tank, Giant Skeleton will defend them by dropping his bomb when he dies and kill all glass cannons, and that's your chance to finish the tanks! Giant Larry can also effectively used on offence, as you have extra support for him, although easily countered. Giant Skeleton earns the top place in the best 2v2 cards Tomorrow I'll be making the Worst cards at 2v2 Category:Blog posts